Gone But Not Forgotten
by Tigresstrooper
Summary: This was written in memory of those who died on September the 11th 2001. May they Rest in Peace.


Disclaimer: I don't own Edge or anyone from the WWE

Edge rolled over and opened his eyes. Checking the time he saw that it was time to get up and get ready for his interviews that morning. The date was September 11, 2001 and he was due to meet his girlfriend Rowena in LA that evening. Her flight had left Boston at 7.45am local time and would take 5 hours to reach LA. As he ate his breakfast he wondered what Rowena would be doing and hoped she was enjoying the flight. Just as he finished eating his mobile phone rang. Answering it he discovered it was Rowena and she sounded frightened.  
"Adam I've got some bad news. The plane's been hijacked. I'm really scared," Rowena told him.  
"Has anyone been hurt?" Edge asked.  
"A couple of the flight attendants have been stabbed and at least one passenger has had his throat slit. I think the pilots are dead too," Rowena said.  
"Can you tell me where you are?" Edge asked.  
"We've been turned back towards the East Coast. I'm not exactly sure where we are heading.

Edge continued to talk to Rowena to keep her calm. He learnt that the hijackers were Arabic and had herded the passengers to the back of the plane. Rowena hadn't been hurt and the passengers had been allowed to make calls on their phones. Edge also learnt that the hijackers had claimed to have a bomb but this didn't appear to be correct. Although Edge didn't allow his voice to reflect how he was feeling he was extremely worried about Rowena. And then Rowena was suddenly cut off. The connection just cut out and Edge wondered what had just happened. Had the plane crashed? Had one of the hijackers taken Rowena's phone off of her for some reason. Then the phone rang again. Edge answered it hoping it was Rowena calling back but it turned out to be his best friend Jay.  
"Mate you need to turn your TV on right now. A plane has just crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center in New York!" Jay said.

Edge quickly crossed to the TV and turned it on. Sure enough there were images of the World Trade Center's North Tower with a large hole in near the top of the tower. Smoke was pouring from the building and Edge could see it was on fire. For a few moments he just watched in horror before remembering how Rowena's call had suddenly been cut off. His heart lurched as he had a sickening feeling about what had just happened.  
"You still there?" Jay asked.  
"I'm here. Jay my girlfriend was on a flight this morning. She called me 20 minutes ago to say it had been hijacked and turned back towards the East Coast. She was suddenly cut off just before you rang me to tell me to get my TV on. You don't think…?" he asked trying to keep calm.  
"I'm sure it wasn't her plane. You need to think positively. Do you know what her flight number was?" Jay asked.  
"She did tell me. Let me think. Oh yes that's right it was American Airlines Flight 11," Edge said.

He glanced at the TV again just in time to see information about the plane that had crashed come up along the bottom of the screen. To his horror it WAS American Airlines Flight 11. He let out a howl and started to sob.  
"I just saw the information Adam. I'm so sorry," Jay said.  
He had heard Edge's howl and could hear him sobbing.  
"She can't be gone Jay, she can't. I was going to ask her to marry me today," Edge sobbed.  
He sounded distraught.  
"Is there someone there with you? I don't think you should be alone right now," Jay said.  
"I'm on my own. And I need to be alone right now. I don't think I could handle everyone's sympathy," he said.

Jay stayed on the phone talking to Edge until Undertaker and Batista knocked on the door of his hotel room. He ended the call after Edge told him they were there.  
Edge crossed to the door and opened it to find Taker and Batista there. They took one look at Edge and knew that something bad had happened.  
"You look awful mate. What's happened?" Batista asked.  
"Rowie… plane crash… North Tower… World Trade Center," was all Edge got out before collapsing on the bed his shoulders shaking with his sobs.  
Taker swore and Batista looked like he wanted to punch someone out.  
"We heard about what happened and hoped that no one we knew was on that flight. I'm so sorry Adam. Is there anything we can do?" Batista said.  
"Just leave me alone," Edge said.  
"I don't think you should be alone," Batista said sitting down on the bed next to Adam.  
I'm going to go and let the others know about this," Taker said.

Batista was watching the TV to keep tabs on what was happening.  
"There's a plane heading for the second tower," he said all of a sudden.  
Edge lifted his head and looked at the TV just in time to see the plane hit the South Tower and explode in a ball of flame. At that moment he realized that that was the exact same thing that must have happened to Rowena's plane.  
"That's how Rowie died. Isn't it," Edge said, tears still running down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Adam. I think so," Batista said.  
Edge's sobs became louder as it finally sank in that Rowena was dead. Edge was devastated and didn't know how he was going to be able to live without her. As he'd told Jay he had planned to propose to her that night. Now there wouldn't be any proposal and there wouldn't be a wedding either.  
"I was going to propose to her Dave. Tonight," Edge said.  
He got to his feet and crossed to his bag. Extracting a ring box he showed Batista the ring.

"I know this has been a huge shock for you Adam but believe me when I say this you will move on and come to terms with your loss. Right now you need to grieve," Batista said.  
He knew Edge would eventually meet someone new and be able to put the ring to good use. But it wasn't appropriate to say that at that time.  
"I don't think I can move on. Rowie was the love of my life. She meant everything to me," Edge said.  
Just as Batista was going to reply to him both men heard a news reporter saying that the plane crashes appeared to be the work of terrorists. Until the second plane had crashed into the South Tower everyone had thought the plane hitting the North Tower had been a tragic accident.  
"Sons of bitches. I hope they rot in hell," Edge snarled, "Taking Rowie like that.

Eventually Edge found the will to make his way down stairs and join the other wrestlers. As all flights had been grounded and airports closed their shows for the next few days had been cancelled. As Edge joined the group everyone expressed their sympathy for his loss. As a group the wrestlers continued to watch the news. When the images of the of the burning North Tower were replayed Edge would break down sobbing. All the wrestlers did what they could to raise his spirits. Someone went and got him a glass of beer, which he accepted gratefully. He knew a few drinks would do him some good. He raised his glass and looked at the others.  
"I'd like to drink a toast to Rowie's memory," he said, choking back tears.  
"To Rowie," everyone said.

Some of the other wrestlers were believers and quietly asked Edge if they could pray with him. Edge knew they were believers so nodded. They prayed for a bit and then just talked with Edge offering what words of comfort they could.  
"Did Rowena have a relationship with the Lord?" one of them asked.  
"Yes. She like me was a strong believer," Edge said.  
"Well take comfort in knowing that she's in paradise now. She is free from pain and suffering and looking into the eyes of Jesus. He will have said to her well-done good and faithful servant. It was her time to go home. The Lord completed her room in heaven and called her home," someone else said  
"Yes I know. That is something I've been able to take comfort in. I know she isn't suffering anymore and I believe she wouldn't have suffered when she died, as I'm pretty sure those on the plane would have died instantly when it hit the tower," Edge said.  
"And you'll see her again one day either when the Lord returns and gathers us to him or when he calls you home," someone said.  
Those who had been talking with Edge leant forward and hugged him.

After that Edge felt sufficiently composed enough to call Rowena's parents. He hadn't heard from them so he wasn't sure if they knew she was dead. Flipping open his mobile phone he bought up their number and hit the call button. He got the engaged signal so hung up then sent them a text asking them to call him urgently. They rang a few minutes later and Edge didn't beat around the bush.  
"I've got some bad news," Edge said.  
Rowena's mother could hear that it sounded like he'd been crying.  
"You are aware of what's going on in New York and Washington right?" Adam asked.  
"Yes we've been watching it on TV. It was a shock to see the Towers collapse," Rowena's mother said.  
"Yeah it was," Edge said, "but there is something I need to tell you," Edge went on.  
"What is it?" Rowena's mother asked.  
"Were you aware that Rowie was flying to LA from Boston earlier this morning?" Edge asked.

"No I hadn't heard from her for a few days. Is she ok?" Rowena's mother asked.  
"She's dead. She was on American Airlines Flight 11. That's the one that was crashed into the North Tower. Those bastards killed her. They killed her," Edge sobbed.  
He heard Rowena's mother scream then drop the phone. Her father must have picked it up because he started asking Edge if he was kidding.  
"I'm deadly serious. I was going to ask her to marry me tonight," Edge sobbed.  
Rowena's father realized he wasn't kidding and passed on their sympathies to Edge. He had to go, as he needed to comfort Rowena's mother. He was glad Edge had told them as he felt it had been better coming from Edge than from a stranger. After Edge got off the phone he realized there were other people he needed to contact. So he spent some time making calls to various people to let them know what had happened.

Later that day the wrestlers went to a local church where a memorial service was being held. It would be followed by a candlelight vigil. Edge hadn't been sure he wanted to attend as he was still very upset but the others had talked him into it. He spent most of the service in tears and when the congregation was asked if they wanted to share he made his way forward and shared a very poignant and emotional tribute to Rowena.  
"Today the evil that is terrorism has affected me in a way I never thought it would. Terrorists took the love of my life from me. I don't know how I'm going to move on from this but I will have to," he concluded.  
Several people hugged him as he returned to his seat and after the service a lot of people talked to him to offer words of comfort. He was feeling very empty and sad and wondered how hard it would be to join her. Then he realized he needed to get a grip on himself. Rowena would want him to carry on with his life and find someone new. She'd want him to be happy.

8 years later…  
Edge knelt by Rowena's gravestone. Every year on the anniversary of her death he would visit her grave. Her body had eventually been recovered and mercifully it was still intact. She had been buried a few days after her body had been returned to her family. By then Edge was slowly coming to terms of her loss. Edge placed some flowers on the grave then smiled at the picture of Rowena on the headstone.  
"Hey Rowie, I'm getting married after all. I've asked Alison to marry me and she said yes. I told her all about you. I'm sure you'll be very happy for me. I still miss you and Alison will never replace you in my life but I know you want me to be happy," Edge said.  
He turned and gestured to Alison who was standing a short distance away. She came and joined Edge and he smiled at her.  
"Ali this is Rowie's grave. Remember I told you about her and how she died on 9/11/" Edge said.  
"Yes I remember. I also remember you telling me how you were going to give her the ring I'm now wearing that evening," Alison said.  
She slipped an arm around Edge's waist and hugged him, knowing that this time was always an emotional time for him. Edge smiled at her. He was getting married and life was good again. Rowena was gone but she would not be forgotten.  
End.


End file.
